Not So Siriusly In Love
by LittleMissChatterbox7
Summary: Niamh Gallagher is an Irish girl who gets bullied at home. At Hogwarts? Pft. Unlikely when your friends with Lily Evans. But one thing is for certain: There's no love lost between her and the notorious Sirius Black.
1. Platform whattity what?

What A Surprise to see you here, if you can see my sarcasm.

**Okkkk. First fanfic. Open to suggestions, but so you know, it is a Sirius/OC (Maraduers era)**

**Onwards! And Enjooooyyyyy XD**

Chapter 1: Platform Whattity What?

'Yeah, stay out, you freak!' I heard Tahlia Robinson call as I ran back to the farm sobbing. I knew I was different, and I desperately needed to know why. Ha, that's a laugh. I was probably thrown at a turtle's back as a baby.

I heard Tahlia cackle and strut back to her own leg of the town. God, I hated that cow.

Then something happened. Saying it was surprising is an understatement. It's not every day you see an owl pass your window at 9 in the freaking morning.

Oh Jesus. It had a letter. That's just...peculiar.

I ran back to the house quickly. Then it hit me like cold water.

This was probably Tahlia's little prank, to make me feel special and believe it. I ran up to my room and started reading to try and get the horrible happenings of today away when Mum knocked on my door.

'Niamh?' she said

'Mmph' I replied, acknowledging her presence.

'You've got a letter, love' I rolled out of my seat to take the letter from Mum.

Ms. N. Gallagher

The Smallest Bedroom

Maykirk Farm,

County Mayo,

Ireland

How the HELL do they know my bedroom?

Hogwarts School

_Of_ Witchcraft _And_ Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Gallagher,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term Begins September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st.

Sincerly,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Then, the doorbell rang. Ben, my younger brother, went to get it, and ran upstairs.

'Mum!' he said excitedly, 'Somebody is here to see Niamh about a school! Hofvarts or something...'

Ah. Poor confused Ben. It's Hogwarts on the letter.

Mum ran downstairs and 10 minutes later called me down.

'Hello, Niamh. I am Professor McGonagall. I presume you got our letter?'

After 20 minutes of interesting conversation, two things happened:

Mum agreed to let me go

McGonagall told me she would come back in a week so we could get school things. She also told me I had to get to Kings Cross on September 1st. Platform 9 and ¾.

All I can say is, Platform Whattity WHAT?

**First Chapter. Review, ma lovlies, Review. Ben wants you to. So does Niamh :)**

**LMC7**


	2. The Veela  Lily Evans

Chapter 2: 'Is that a VEELA?' 'No, I'm Lily Evans'

**Thank you so much for everybody who alerted and favourite my story, It means A LOT to me:D And thank you to my lovely reviewers lostCHARLIE-CLAIRElost and PeaceLoveSiriusBlack (You pronounce it Neem) Onwards **

I am lost.McGonagall went to get me an owl and now I am wandering Diagon Alley in that sort of dazed-look-I'm-lost way. Beh.

'Niamh!' Ah. McGonagall's back! Oh wow...

The owl.

It was a chocolate brown with gorgeous amber eyes. I knew I had to name her Coco. McGonagall handed it to me, smiling.

'What are you going to name her?' she asked

I looked into Coco's eyes, just to make sure it suited her. 'Coco. I'm naming her Coco.'

We finished getting the rest of my books and robes and she took me home. Mum wanted me to show her everything! The books, robes, items, my awesome wand, and Coco. Ben, however, just wanted to know if I had any subjects on Dragons.

2 weeks later, Mum and Ben took me to King's Cross. Now we had to find out how to get onto 'Platform 9 and ¾' I turned the ticket over, and writing appeared.

'Just run at the barrier between Platform 9 and 10' It disappeared with a little bang.

'Of you go then,' Mum said, smiling, 'Have a fantastic term!'.

I got kissed on the cheek by her and Ben, and then did as the instructions said.

Run, run, run, run-

'CHOOCHOO!'

It was awesome. A red, shiny steam train with lots of children running onto it. I saw a girl my age and I shuffled over. And yet again, I thought of something bad.

I have no idea how to make friends! God, kill me now!

Luckily for me, the girl turned around and said, 'Hi! I'm Lily Evans!' She was really pretty. Shiny, long red hair and bright green eyes. I smiled shyly.

'I'm Niamh Gallagher,' I said, nervously.

'Shall we get on? I'll ask my friend, Severus, where we have to go!' she suddenly waved madly at someone, and I guessed it was Severus.

'Hi, Sev!' she squealed, giving him a hug. 'Sev' was a greasy haired, ugly boy. Really, the opposite of Lily. She dragged us all onto the train and sat us down. I found out a bit about both of them, and was just about to dare to speak when the door slid open. A messy haired boy with round glasses was outside.

'Wow!' His eyes widened at Lily, 'SIRIUS! I found a VEELA!'

'I'm not a Veela!,' Lily said indignantly, 'I'm Liny Evans!'

From that moment, it was safe to say Lily hated James, and James just adored Lily.

**Thanks! Review, people review! I'll put a chapter up tomorrow if I get enough reviews!**


	3. Being Housed

Being Housed.

**Hi guys! You're wonderful author is being really kind and is writing 2 chapters today! Waheeey! Also, who likes cheese cake? I'm making some! **

'Firs' years, this way! Firs' years, follow me!' A giant man loomed over us all with an oil lamp in his hand. I thought he was pretty intimidating. I'm probably not the only one, either. Then, he chuckled.

'No need ter be scared of me! Now, come on!' He led us to lovely boats and told us they would take us to the school. There was a castle in front of us, so the school was probably behind it.

'Isn't it beautiful?' Lily, who was in my boat, whispered, 'Sev says that's where we go to school!'

Oh Yeah! Life just got a load better! Getting lost in a freaking castle on the way to lessons!

As we got out, I saw a handsome boy with dark, curly hair and an aristocratic nose. He looked at me and winked, which made me blush. One boy had told me I was pretty when I was 7, but that was 4 years ago. I've changed, probably. I'm pale, dark haired and I've got green eyes, similar to Lily's, but not as full of enthusiasm, so not as pretty. I'm also very slim and short, as Tanya never hastened to point out by calling me midget. She was by far the prettiest girl on the island. Anyway, I hope he found me pretty, because I most certainly found him handsome.

As we got off the boats, McGonagall met us all and told us that soon, we would be sorted into our houses. We all walked in to the great hall, and I swear I was shivering. Everyone was looking at me! Gah! Why did I come hear? Because you're a witch, Niamh. Oh Yeah, forgot.

I was sorted quite early, but before me, the handsome boy and Lily both got sorted into Gryffindor. I hoped I was there, but I'd probably be in Hufflepuff. Or Ravenclaw. Actually, this was probably a dream and i'd wake up in my bed to Ben jumping on top of me to wake-

'Gallagher, Niamh!' Everybody gasped. Why? Well, I'm not sure really! Hope it was because I was just puny or something.

I scampered up and plonked the hat on my head.

'Mmm, Ms. Gallagher. Are you wondering why everybody gasped at your name?' I nodded. 'Do not worry, as you will no doubt find out soon. Anyway, back to houses. Slytherin? Mm. I think not. Ravenclaw? You would do well, but I think better in GRYFFINDOR!' I smiled and jumped off the stool, running down to my table where Lily greeted me. She seemed very upset when Severus was put in Slytherin, as she whimpered. Then, I heard a name that ruined my day. Completely.

'Robinson, Tahlia!' This time, it was my turn to whimper.

**Ahh! I've left you with a cliffhanger! What house is Tahlia in? Why did everybody gasp? Heheh. Ok, so I have a few questions:**

**What should Niamh's middle name be?**

**What should her birthday be?**

**What subject should she do well in?**

**Thanks! Reviewwwwww! Tell your readers to read this too, please? It would make my day! LMC7 xxx 3**


	4. Meeting Him

**Where's Lily when you need her?**

**Ok Guys, Chapter 4! I've had 5 reviews so far(I replied to yours through reviews so 2 are me) I already knew what subject I wanted Niamh to be good in, just wanted to see what you thought. Also, Niamh's middle name is going to be Alexis(Thanks to PeaceLoveSiriusBlack) but I am going to use one of LOSTclaire-charlieLOST's back stories. Her birthday is the 5****th**** of December. I also realise that I haven't been doing a disclaimer(Unfortunately, I am not a rich person who's last name starts with R and ends with OWLING, and I therefore don't own the book.). Also, I'll try to make the chapters longer.**

I flinched when Tahlia walked by, something I'm sure Lily noticed. She'd hopefully not question me here and now. I willed Tahlia not to be in Gryffindor. Pleeeeeeaaaaassssseeee let her be in Slytherin. I watched her talking with the hat, and I hoped that he saw her bullying me in her memories. God, just make the damn decision, please!

'SLYTHERIN'

YAY! SHE GOT PUT IN THE HOUSE FULL OF NASTY PEOPLE! WAHEEEEEEEEY! LET US EAT CAKE, I SAY!

After that, a gorgeous spread of food appeared on our table. Some of the boys looked like they had just been told it's going to be Christmas everyday! Actually, the girls too.

'My mum and dad are going to kill me,' The handsome boy said offhandishly, 'But I'm not fussed, really. The more I annoy them the better. I hate them.'

'How can you hate your parents?' I asked

He rolled his eyes, 'I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you.'

Oh what the hell?

I raised an eyebrow, 'Seriously?'

'OY! Enough with the name jokes!' He cried

'Well I don't even know your name. Care to tell us?' I don't like him that much, actually. He's kind of rude.

'Sirius Orion Black. You?' Ah. Get it now.

'Niamh Alexis Gallagher.' A few people looked at me with wide eyes. What the bloody hell is going on here?

'Gallagher?' Black asked, 'Like, you're Martin Gallagher's daughter?'

'Yeah. Why do you ask?' Dundunduuuuuunn. Moment of suspense!

'You don't know?' He raised an eyebrow(AN: I am the only person I know who can't do that. Life sucks)

'Nimmy!' Lily called, 'Come over here! I'm bored!' Beh. I was about to find out about my father! All I know is he was away for lots of the time in the war, and Died in Action. My mum had worked in the navy and met him there. How did all these people know so much when I knew so little? Stumps me, I tell you.

I sat down next to Lily and she pointed an accusing finger at the messy haired boy, 'Potter is being creepy!' I looked at him and he grinned.

'Sorry, Lily-Flower' He said, and started to talk to Black about... Quidditch? What the bloody hell is that?

Oops. I think I said that out loud. Black and Potter looked disbelieving.

'Quidditch is the most sport EVER!' They said together.

'You play it on broomsticks...'

'...There are three balls...'

'...The snitch, the quaffle and 2 bludgers. So 4 balls, really...'

'...There are 4 positions...'

'...Keeper, Chaser, Beater and Seeker...'

'OK!' I said raising my hands in the air, 'I get it now! Quidditch is THE BEST sport in the world!'

'We've trained you well, Gallagher, we've trained you well.' Potter declared.

'Come on Niamh! I'm tired. Let's go upstairs,' I nodded and trooped up the sthairs. I nearly fell of one, it caught me by surprise when it moved.

'HE GOT PUT I

Ah! How do you walk if the ground underneath you is moving, eh? Tell me Lillian, how?' I cried It was weird. I didn't have to do anything to make friends or talk to other people. I just acted myself.

'I don't know, Nimmy! Isn't life so straannnggeee here? Alas, We are now lost!' Lily said dramatically. We sort of became good friends after our 'The adventure of the stairs' as we liked to call it.

Finally, we found a prefect who led us to Gryffindor Tower. All of our stuff was already there.

'COCO!' I squealed excitedly, running over to my beloved owl.

'You've got an owl? COOL! Let me see!' She petted Coco affectionately, 'She is lovely!'

10 minutes later, 3 other girls walked in. They introduced themselves as Marlene, Mary and Alice.

And tomorrow, we started classes. I hope I won't be bottom. Gah, I'm tired. I thing I should probably try to get to sl-

Zzz.


	5. Sirius POV

**Sirius POV **

**I know it's KIND of early for Sirius POV, but still. Sorry in advance for any mistakes in grammar. Love all of you! And sorry for not updating And I DO get the names of people who alert, and I'd worship you AND post early if you reviewed! You know who you are.**

'GRYFFINDOR!'

Flip. Flip Flip Flip.

Mum is going to slaughter me. Bellatrix and Narcissa are already in Slytherin, and I've betrayed the family name. Not that I don't mind, but still. I went and sat next to the boy on the train, James.

He grinned at me. I grinned back. He nodded towards the fiery headed girl.

'I like her!' he smiled again. Jeez, cheerful much? We didn't get to say much after that, as the food appeared. I saw the girl James liked and another sort of pretty girl (very dark brown hair and green eyes) grin joyfully and tuck in.

'My mum and dad are going to kill me,' I said, 'But I'm not fussed, really. The more I annoy them the better. I hate them.'

'How can you hate your parents? I turned, to see the dark haired girl looking at me.

I rolled his eyes, 'I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you.' OK, I like being dramatic.

She raised an eyebrow, 'Seriously?'

'OY! Enough with the name jokes!' I cried. I wonder how she knew my name. Oh yeah, the sorting.

'Well I don't even know your name. Care to tell us?' No, I wouldn't, actually. I still did though.

'Sirius Orion Black. You?'

'Niamh Alexis Gallagher.'

Oh woah.

People looked at her with wide eyes. Hey, no one actually listens to the sorting hat , unless it's your name.

'Gallagher?' I asked, 'Like, you're Martin Gallagher's daughter?'

'Yeah. Why do you ask?' Gallagher said, curious.

'You don't know?' I raised an eyebrow.

The red headed girl shouted Gallagher over, to where James was clearly trying (and failing to impress her.)

'So,' I said to James, 'You like Quidditch?'

'DUH!' James squealed like a girl, and started blabbering away about how his great uncle's friend's sister's nephew plays for England.

'Quidditch? What the bloody hell is that?' It was Gallagher.

'Quidditch is the most sport EVER!' we said together.

'You play it on broomsticks...'

'...There are three balls...'

'...The snitch, the quaffle and 2 bludgers. So 4 balls, really...'

'...There are 4 positions...'

'...Keeper, Chaser, Beater and Seeker...'

'OK!' She said raising my hands in the air, 'I get it now! Quidditch is THE BEST sport in the world!'

'We've trained you well, Gallagher, we've trained you well.' James announced, as Gallagher's friend dragged her up the stairs, complaining about James and his hair(It's way too messy, Niamh!)

James dragged me upstairs with our other dorm mates: Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Nathan Jones(AN: He's an OC).

When we got upstairs, I bounded over to a bed and leaped on it. Unfortunately, so did Nathan. We grinned and started 'battling for the bed'

James watched with interest, while Peter looked out of the window, at the rain and Remus brushed his teeth.

I can feel I'm going to have a great time, no matter how many Howlers I get.

'GUYS!' James screeched

'What?' Remus said, sitting in his bed like and old granny

'It's only 8 o clock, mate.' I said, raising an eyebrow.

'I like to get settled early.' He said, huffing.

'I'M IN LOVE!' James cried.

'You're 11,' Nathan pointed out.

'12 next week,' James retorted.

'And you're point is?' Nathan said, grinning.

James got into bed, muttering something about age racism, and how Nathan was just jealous.

'Anywaaaaay. Lily Evans is beautiful. I fell in love with her on the train.' She must be the red-head.

'1ST YEARS! BE QUIET!' A prefect barged into our room, looking thunderous.

'You could give it a go, too.' James said cheekily.

'Yeah, practice what you preach, mate' I agreed.

10 minutes later, James did not hasten to point out that must be the quickest detention ever got at Hogwarts.

**Pleeeeaaasssee review, and if you're writing a story, I would be happy to promo it if you did the same. **


	6. Pass the insetbreakfasthere'

'**Pass the ()' **

**Hellooo! I might not update every day, just so you know, but I'll try whenever I can. Also, I'd like to know if you think I should skip to 6****th**** year, or do it bit by bit?**

I woke up, rubbing my eyes and blinking furiously. Where was I? Oh Yeah, Hogwarts. Hogwarts… HOGWARTS!

'GAH!' I yelled, startling my roommates. 'IT'S BREAKFASSSTTT!'

'Givemeafewmoreminutesniamh,' Alice mumbled, as Mary did what looked like a tiger who was attempting to brush her teeth, hair and get dressed at the same time (it looked like a war dance)

I started to try to make myself look presentable, plaiting my hair and washing my face. In 10 minutes, we were all ready and trooped downstairs, Alice still half asleep.

5 minutes later, the boys came down, Potter with messy hair and Black with neat hair.

'Hello, ladies!' Potter said, plonking himself down next to Lily.

'Hello, Lily-Flower!'

Grunt.

'Want some toast?'

Grunt.

'Is that a yes?'

Grunt.

'I'm going to take it as a yes!' Potter decided. 'Reeeeeeemmmus pass the freakin tooooaaasssst!' He called across the breakfast table, where a boy with light brown hair looked up and chucked 3 pieces of toast at James like they were Frisbees.

Lily decided it was good time to say she didn't like toast.

'How can you not like toast?' I cried, stuffing a piece into my mouth.

'Whatever,' she said,'pass the pancakes.'

'Food of the devil! How can you like it?' I said, disgusted my Lily-Bear could like such a thing.

She shrugged. 'Let's head to potions.'

I started to check my timetable when I heard her.

'So Niamh, you found a friend? What stroke of luck did you get there? Well,' Tahlia said, 'If it's someone as ugly as her…'

'YOU TAKE THAT BACK!' Potter screeched, joining in the conversation, 'Lily is 100x more beautiful than you will ever be! And so is Niamh!'

'Thanks,' I mumbled, embarrassed, 'But I can fight my own battles,'

Lily scowled at Tahlia as we walked away.

'Niamh,' she began, 'Please tell me-'

'I'll tell you later, I promise.' I told her.

15 minutes after the 'Breakfast Battle' as Black called it, we sat down in Potions.

Slughorn, the teacher was putting us into pairs for the first assignment.

'Mr Lupin and Ms. McKinnon, and and Ms. Gallagher and ,'

I scowled, dropping my stuff next to Black. All of the 'little crush' I had on him had faded away.

'Look, ' he said, 'Let's start again, eh? I'm Sirius Black. Call me Sirius.'

'I want to call you Black, though,'

'I hate my last name.'

'Fine. I'm Niamh Gallagher. Call me Niamh.' We shook hands.

'So,' he started, 'You want to know about your dad?' he was looking at me with his grey eyes.

I nodded.

'First,' he said, 'I want you to do me a favor.'

'If it is anything to do with kissing, no.'

'Damn.' He said, pretending to look let down, 'No. Can you help me shut James up?' Sirius asked.

'About…?'

'Lily'

'I think I could.'

'Meet me in the common room after Charms, OK?'

' and Ms. Gallagher, could you please finish your conversation outside of my classroom?'

I nodded, smiling.

'I was just asking him about the ingredients. I've ever heard of some of them,' I smiled sweetly again. I think he fell for it.

'Of course. Now, Ms. Mills!' He had now turned his attention towards Alice, who was in the process of blowing up her partner by the looks of it.

I giggled at Alice, who's hair was now coal black instead of its usual pale brown.

Later in the lesson, Sirius explained the different typed of blood status. Muggleborn: Like me and Lily. Muggle: Average person. Half-Blood: One wizard parent. Pureblood: Completely magical parents.

'Some people are cruel to muggleborns. My parents are. It's why I hate them.'

I would have wanted to learn more, but the bell rang. Lily seemed to want me to tell her about Cow-Person.

**Review please XD LMC7**


	7. The Epitome of Epicness

**The Epitome of Epicness**

**For everyone: I'm not Irish.**

'Did any of you get that flying charm thingy?' Lily asked us as we trudged out of Charms, our final lesson of the day.

'Um...you?' Mary said. Lily rolled her eyes at this.

'I know. Anyone else?' Remus raised his hand, looking a cross between proud and embarrassed. Be proud, m'boy, be proud...

'Well,' Sirius started, looking around at us for dramatic effect, 'Everyone knows only epic people can't do that charm,' He sucked his head in like a constipated seal.

'I'm going to have to disagree,' I said, shaking my head. Honestly, the poor boy needs a check up. He is not epic.

'You're saying you aren't epic!' he said

'No. Becuase one day, my little noodles, we will all be able to do that charm and shall therefore no longer be epic!' Marlene nodded, along with Peter and James. Sirius was somewhat startled.

'I will always be epic. I am the epitome of epicness,'

'That isn't a word, it doesn't make sense,' I reasoned

'Neither does your face!' he retorted.

'That's lame,'

'So's your face,' Fail.

'Creep,'

'You FINALLY realised what you are!' I cried.

'Guys!' Lily cried, 'I need to borrow Nimmy.' Oh poo. I'm going to be questioned by detective Lily. God help me.

She grabbed me by the arm and dragged me into a classroom.

'Well? Tell Agony Aunt Lily,'

'OK. I never liked Tahlia. We live in the same town, and she always pushed me out. I'm never sure why. She made my life boring and made me feel unwanted. She was always brilliant at school too. Teachers loved her. She always got out of trouble and turned it onto me. Our mums were and still are enemies,'

'She is a b-'

I clamped my hand across her mouth. 'Language,'

'Female dog?' she said, 'Can I call her that?'

'No. It's an insult to female dogs,'

Lily laughed.

'Come on then. Sirius wanted to talk to you too,'

'Ah the pressure's of having a social life!' I cried dramatically, placing my hand on my head, 'Life is so much easier when one has no friends!'

As soon as we walked into the common room, Sirius dragged me into a corner.

'So,' he said, looking serious.(AN: hee hee. Didn't mean that)

'So,' I said mimicking him. He slapped me gently across the head.

'Oh no, that hurt so much,' sarcasm dripping from my voice.

'Whatever. What the hell should we do?'

'You're the one who called me over here,'

'True, true. We could... um... make him like you?'

'Next,' James is all right, but... ew.

'Um... um... ugh... er...'

'Any time in the next decade, Sirius, I've got all night,' Ooh. I love sarcasm, don't you?

'HA! We could make them start again, like we did!' He said triumphantly Mm. Not a bad idea.

'OK then bu-'

'JAMES POTTER! LILY EVANS! GET YOU'RE SELVES OVER HERE!' Sirius yelled.

No. Just kidding. I would have liked to know what Lily would have said if he did, though. Smacked him? Maybe...

'-And Niamh here think you need to start over again,' Sirius finished.

'Agh! Why'd you start without me? I blanked out!'

'Thinking about me and my gorgeous looks?' He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

'Ah, you wish,'

It was about 1 in the morning, and I'd woken up from a thunderstorm. Rubbing my eyes and stretching, I slipped my dressing gown, slippers and reading glasses and took my book downstairs to read.

I wasn't alone.

'Hey, Sirius,' I said casually, like it was the most normal thing for us to be in the common room at 1 in the morning together.

'Hey, Niamh. So. What shall we do?' he asked.

'Well, I bought a book...-'

'Oh please don't turn into another Remus! I can't bear having 2 bookish friends!'

I smirked, 'I'm your friend, am I?'

'Oh... um...'

'JOKING!' I said grinning, 'Your my friend too. Shall we play 20 questions?'

'OK,'

'I'll go first...' I pondered.

'Have you ever kissed a non-family member?'

'Yes,' He looked surprised that I didn't want to know who.

'I'm not interested in other people's businesses,' I shrugged

'Cool. What about you?'

'Nope,' Just Mum, Ben, Granny Mavis and Grandpapa.

The game went on for a while when Sirius paused.

'I heard footsteps,' he whispered.

'Ooh, get you ,'

'Shut up, it might be a prefect,'

We were silent.

'I heard you! It's going to be detention either way, so come out!' Damn, it was a prefect.

'This way!' Sirius mouthed at me, waving his hands towards and arm chair. I followed, careful not to to make too much sound.

'Right,' he whispered, 'On 3, dash for it. 1,2, 3!' I dashed up the stairs while the prefect searched out in the corridor and Sirius dashed up to the boys dorms.

As soon as I got up, I jumped onto the bed.

'Don't kill the mushroom,' Mary mumbled.

I suppressed a giggle.

'Don't worry, Mar, I won't, it's your mushroom,'

Then, my head hit the pillow and I fell into a short yet blissfull sleep and dreamt about Mushrooms hiding from prefects.


	8. Battling a voice?

**Battling a... voice?**

I woke up the next morning, giggling at the memory of my dream and what had happened before.

'Whayoulaffinat?' Alice asked, talking into her pillow and then choking. She always strings her sentences into one word when she's just woken up. It's what we call her 'Alice Speak' where you have to get her to repeat it 9 times until you can just faintly understand the first word.

'Last night,' I responded, and then launched into an explanation of my meeting with Sirius.

'Bet that prefect'll give you the evils,' Mary said, grinning.

'Pft. We were far to sly and clever for him to see us,' I said dismissing this.

'If you say so,' Mary said, still grinning. Weirdo.

'Guys, I'm hungry,' Marlene moaned.

'Well if it isn't your LUCKY day! We just happen to be going to... drumroll please... THE KITCHENS!'

'I know, Ms. Sarcastic. I'm simply hinting for you to get a ruddy move on,'

'Yes, mother,' I said, smirking.

'Oi! Girlies!' Nathan was running down the stairs 3 at a time.

'You're going to trip,' Lily said sensibly, ever the mother.

He rolled his eyes. 'Sorry, m'lady, what can I ever do to apologise?'

'Pledge your undying love for Marlene,' Lily said, grinning.

'Of course. Marlene, my favourite cousin-,'

'Well, that sucks. If you're cousins, you already have a mutual feeling of family love residing between eachother,' Lily said, clearly disappointed.

'Anyone got a dictionary so we can translate that load of gobbledegook that Evans just said?'

'Sod off, Potter,'

'Go out with me,'

'OK,' all of the others looked shocked but I knew what she was going to say.

'When Niamh eats leeks, which she hates, Marlene declares love for Nathan that isn't cousinly at all and Nathan returns it and Alice can string a normal sentence when half asleep and hell freezes over,'

She smiled sweetly.

'Better get cracking, mate,' Sirius said, winking at me. I grinned back.

'Uh,' I said picking up Lily's plate with disgust, 'Pancakes,'

'Nuffinwrong wivem,' Nathan said with about a kilos worth of the gunk in his mouth.

'Except they taste like cow pat,' I retorted

'You've tasted it?'

'Yes, she has. I was the one who made her,'

Tahlia.

'Enjoying Slytherin? I can see how you got there. Horrible, mean and a slimy git,' Wow. I've wanted to say that for a while.

She scowled.

'Just because your all popular all of a sudden. You'll soon fall out when they see how much of a creep you are,' How did she know just what to say that would hurt me?

'Hey,' Sirius growled, 'She may be a creep, but she's my creep. Piss off,'

And she did just that.

'Well said, Well said,' James said, clapping his hands, 'How long as she been, and I quote, 'Your creep'? '

He smirked and rubbed his nose.

'Can't say, Jamsie. Not long,'

I'm not sure why but it was nice to hear that.

She may be a creep, but she's my creep.

She may be a creep, but she's my creep.

She may be a creep, but she's my creep.

Am I getting a crush on Sirius? No, I'm just his friend. Then why do you feel like this? It's probably those damn pancakes on Lily's plate. You sure? Yes. Why am I talking with myself? Because you've gone mad and like Sirius. I DON'T LIKE SIRIUS, YOU- YOU- YOU VOICE! Very mature. Yes, Well I pride myself on my maturness. Mhm. Don't mock me, voice.

Shaking my head, I pulled out a quill to finish my Charms questions.

'You don't mind me defending you, do you?' Sirius asked.

'No, I guess not. I thought I did at first, but it's nice having a hand,' I replied.

He squeezed my arm. 'Hey, I'll always give you a hand with that b-'

'Ssh. Language,'

'Female dog?'

'I had this exact conversation with Lily yesterday, and I am going to reply with the same answer: It's a horrible offense to female dog's,'

He laughed. 'Come on, off to Transfiguration,'

'Yessir!' I said, standing up straight and saluting him.

Transfiguration. Is. A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!

Only me, Remus and Lily managed to change our matches even slightly, but I managed to make it a complete needle! Phew, I thought I would be behind in everything, but I guess not!

'Who turned their match into a needle?' I said teasingly to Remus and Nathan (The others had ditched us early)

'You,' Remus mumbled.

'Pardon?'

'YOU! And being too smug will get you nowhere!' Remus cried, laughing, Nathan with him.

'I know!' I said smirking and skipping away happily. Ah this is the life...

You've jinxed yourself there. Ah it's you again, you voice. Did you hear that? Yes, but it's not true. It's not going to always be like this. Well I can try to keep it like this, can't I? Bu- Go away, voice. Don't say I didn't warn you.

I rolled my eyes, earning some weird looks and went off to send a letter to Mum:

_Dear Mum. And Ben._

I bit my quill.

_It's really good here! I seem to be doing quite well. Especially at Transfiguration. There are also houses here. I'm in Gryffindor. All of the other Gryffindor first-years are friends too. Lily, Mary, Marlene, Alice, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Nathan. But guess what? Tahlia's here. That's not a good thing, but my new friends stick up for me, Sirius mostly. Unfortunately, they still serve pancakes, which everyone seems to love. Tell Ben that all of the pictures talk here!_

_Love you,_

_Niamh xxx_

I handed Coco the letter and patted her on the head. I sincerely hope that voice was wrong. Life was just so perfect right now, I didn't want anything or anyone to spoil it.

But like the voice said, that was unlikely.

**Preview of next chapter: (I might change it)**

**Niamh battles with her possible feelings for Sirius, James continues to try and win Lily over and Niamh's mum replies with some slightly disappointing news. And Sirius gets a howler. **

**REVIEW!**


	9. Pancakes and Leeks

**Hey! As suggested, I'm going to do 2-4 chapters on each year (just not yet). Also, I would love it if you read my one-shot. It's on my profile . Also, just a few random questions I'd like to ask (If you're not from the UK you might not get them)**

**Anyone like One Direction? (I like Louis best )**

**Any of you watching X Factor (UK) ? Who do you think is going to win?**

1 month into the term, and nothing interesting ever happened. James was still asking Lily out:

'I love you,'

'The feeling isn't mutual,'

'You know it is,'

'I think I'd know if I even so much thought of you as a friend, thank you very much,'

'It's there, deeeeep down,'

'Yes?

'Oh Yes,'

After this, Lily often sighed and walked out. Touché.

'She hates me,' James declared, sighing and collapsing onto a fluffy arm chair.

'Almost as much as I hate pancakes and leeks,' I said, agreeing with him.

'Oh, Thanks,'

'Oi! You said so yourself,' I said, getting annoyed.

'Yeah, I know,' he said, with a massive sigh again.

'Niamh?' Sirius called from the other side of the room, 'Why do you hate leeks and pancakes so much?'

'I'm allergic, I throw up whenever I eat them,'

'Ah,' he said. I was a bit confused why he didn't say anything back, but hey, it was a good thing really.

'Well guys, I'm going on up. See you in the morning,' I said, stretching and yawning as I got up from in front of the warm fire.

'Bye,'

As I went upstairs, I jumped, remembering that I might have a letter in reply from Mum and Ben. I ran upstairs to the Owlery, to find Coco waiting patiently on a stand.

'Good girl,' I said giving her a treat and opening the letter.

_Dear Niamh,_

_You're school sounds fantastic and I'm glad you're enjoying it. I'd like to know about all of your lessons, they sound fascinating. But darling, I have some bad news. Aunty Gretchen has been taken ill, and I offered to go and look after her. I have to take Ben with me, but I don't know if there's going to be room for us three and her. So, what I'm proposing is that you stay at Hogwarts for the winter, or visit a friend's house. Ben wants to say something now._

_Hi Niamh! We are going to Aunty Gretchen's house for Christmas! Do you want us to get you some sweets? Can you get me some sweets? Are they different sweets for wizards? Have you seen a dragon? Can you kill people yet? That would be so cool. You'd be like 'Zap' and they'd be dead. Mum says that dying is bad but I think it would be cool! What do you think? Imagine if I come to Hogwarts when I'm 11! Mum says I've got to go now._

_Mum and Ben xxx_

I bit my lip. I wasn't sure if I liked that. Besides, Mum and Aunt Gretchen hadn't seen each other for years. Why did Mum have to go now? And I'm not sure if any of my friends are close enough to want me to go to their house. And what if I'm the only Gryffindor at Hogwarts over the holidays? What if I-

Bring, bring, bring.

Poo! That was my bell for the first years, second year and third years to be in bed, lights out, snuggled up in our pyjamas.

I pressed myself against the wall shuffling down the stairs. Hearing footsteps, I stopped suddenly.

'Are we alone?' a feminine voice asked

'I think so,' another one replied, again a female.

'We need to do something. Badly,'

'I know that. Aunt Walburga is going to go nuts when she finds out. I bet she doesn't know, cos' she won't have written because she'll presume he's already in Slytherin. He won't have written because he won't want a howler back,'.

The footsteps were getting closer, closer, closer. They were next to now. I didn't dare breath. I heard something or someone slide in next to me. I couldn't see their face, and they didn't know I was there.

After 20 minutes or so, the girls finally went back to their tower. Imoved along, forgetting that there was a person standing next to me, I bumped into something.

'Sorry,' I squeaked.

'S'allright,' A voice came back. We both stood up, knocking our faces together in the process.

'I'm Kat,' the girl said, 'I'm in Hufflepuff,'

'I'm Niamh. I'm in Gryffindor,'

'Nice to meet you,' we shook hands.

'Um...'

'I'd best get back now,' Kat said.

'Yeah, me too,' I crept away from the tower, thankful when I got to the common room and into the dormitory.

The next morning came far too soon. I had one of those sleeps where no sooner had you put your head on the pillow, you found yourself waking up again. I hurried around, brushing my hair and teeth and getting changed. The other girls were doing much the same.

'You were late last night,' Alice remarked to me.

'I know,' I said.

'Why?' Mary asked bluntly.

'Because I went to the Owlery to send my Mum a letter, to girls came up and I hid because I thought they were prefects. Another girl slid in beside me, probably for the same reason. She was called Kat, She's a Hufflepuff,' I hesitated, wondering if I should tell them the contents of the letter. Nah, it can wait till this evening.

We walked into the Great Hall for what seemed like the millionth time, and sat down to eat breakfast.

Somebody had put leeks and pancakes on my plate.

I tried to take them off, but they wouldn't budge. Sirius was the only one laughing. He was trying to hide it, though.

I asked Lily to eat them, and being the VERY NICE person she is, she tried.

They just didn't seem to want to go down her throat though.

'Niamh, I think you've got to eat them,' She said quietly.

I shovelled the excuse of a food down my throat, grimacing at every swallow. I knew that after 10 minutes or so, I would start spewing vomit like there was no tomorrow.

Boy, was I right.

Bleugh. I even swallowed a bit. Everyone was either laughing(Sirius) Watching(Most of the school) or mopping me up(Lily).

The moment I finished I strided over to Sirius, my face like thunder.

'YOU!' I shouted, 'THANKS TO YOU, I WILL ALWAYS BE REMEBERED AS THE GIRL WHO VOMITED PANCAKES AND LEEKS AT BREAKFAST TIME! YOU KNEW, YOU DIRTY LITTLE WEASEL! I HATE YOU! I HATE HATE HATE YOU!' I finished, out of breath. I walked out of the Hall and ran upstairs to the common room.

Someone came in.

'Go away,' I said, burying my face into a pillow so they couldn't see I was crying.

'I'm sorry,'

'I don't care,'

'Is it that bad?'

'Yes, it is,'

'I thought you were lying,' Sirius muttered, looking ashamed like a puppy being told off.

'And you thought you'd experiment, just to check I wasn't? Leave me alone,'

'Can't we start again again?'

'No. I thought you were a nice person. I really did. Just go away,'

He left the room.

I told you.

Shut up, voice.

**Revieeeeeewwwwwwww!**


	10. 6th Year: Summer

**6****th**** Year: Summer**

**Well, I've changed the name so this story is now called... Not So Siriusly-In-Love. I've zoomed on to the summer before 6****th**** year. Things are still the same, and James and Niamh are actually quite close friends. And lastly, Niamh is dating Nathan. Enjoy **

'Niamh,' someone was saying to me.

'Leave,' I mumbled, curling up. I was fast asleep, it was a Friday morning in a summer holiday and I had no intention whatsoever of waking up.

'Niamh,' They'd go away soon. I think.

'NIAMH!'

'A-OWWWW!' I moaned as I smacked my head against Ben's.

'What is it, Squirt?' I said, rubbing my forehead.

'I'm hungry,' he said, putting at me.

I glared at him. 'You're 9, Squirt! You're a big boy! Don't pout!'

He looked at me, blinking a bit. Damn him and his big blue eyes.

I sighed, climbing out of bed, wrapping my fuzzy orange dressing gown and stepping into my purple slippers.

'What do you want? Mush?' He knew I meant pancakes and nodded furiously.

I ran down the stairs to the kitchen, Ben hot on my trail. Mum had left us a note:

Gone to get milk. Be back in 10 minutes.

I nodded and slipped it into my pocket.

'Turn on the oven, Squirt,' I said to Ben, waving my hand in the general direction of the oven as I saw an owl fly towards the window. It landed gracefully on the window sill, dropping four letters. I picked up the first one.

Dear Malteser,

Yes, I have not forgotten that name! It will stick with you forever! Ha! Brown on the outside, Blonde on the inside!

I rolled my eyes.

How are you? I'm in the Lake District with Sirius at the moment. What about you? How's Squirt Doing? Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to come over to our house next week? Owl me when you know.

From Saggy

I grinned at the nickname I had given James lasy year when I'd found out about his animagus form:

'So you're a stag?'

'Yes, Niamh, I'm a stag. Handsome creatures, Stag's are,'

'I'm going to call you saggy,'

'WHY?'

'Cos it sounds like stag. Duh,'

Ah, good times. Next letter:

Dear Niamh,

Are you going to Saggy's house next week? Aw, please do. How's Benny? Does he miss me? I bet he does. Do you want to go to Diagon Alley on Thursday? Tell me if you can.

Love Nathan x

The third one was just my Hogwarts letter. No prefect badge, but I'd been made vice of the Quidditch Team, where I played Keeper

Lastly, It was Lily's letter

Hi!

How are you and Ben? Is Tahlia still a pain? Don't even answer that, actually. Guess what? Potter sent me a letter pretending to be Remus! I thought it was him so I replied and Remus told me this morning. Can you believe it? I've been invited to his house, but I'm only going if you go! Pleeease go!

From Lily

I smiled at my friends and boyfriends letter. I'd reply later.

I went back to the oven to continue frying the pancakes, insisting on Ben getting me a nose plug. They smell. A lot!

10 minutes later, I was relieved of the smell and shoved them at Ben. Ew. How in the name of Merlin's saggy left bum cheek do people like that mush? It's disgusting I tell you!

'I'm home!' I dashed over to the door where my mum had just walked through.

'Morning!' I said brightly, sticking the milk in the fridge, 'How are you?'

'Good. You're very happy, aren't you?' Mum said, smiling.

I grinned. 'I got letters from James, Lily and Nathan,' I remembered what Saggy had asked and turned to face my mum,'By the way, James asked me if I could go to his house next week? Lily and Nathan will be their, too,' I added .

'Of course you can, darling,' I hugged her and made myself some toast. See, that is NICE food.

'Who sent you those letters?' Ben asked me, walking in with his empty plate and sticking it in the sink.

'James, Nathan and Lily and my Hogwarts letter,' I replied, shovelling my second slice of toast down my mouth.

'I like James and Nathan,' Ben said, beginning to hum the 'Batman' theme tune.

'That's nice,' I said, smirking at how sweet my brother is.

I finished my toast quickly and went to my room to reply to the letters:

Dear Saggy,

I'm so very glad that you remembered my name and yours, which will put me at ease for the rest of the holiday. Wahey. I'm also going to be coming over to yours! And by the way, Lily is disappointed in what you did. Not like she isn't always, but you know. Squirt is his normal, pancake loving self. How's you then?

From Malteaser

Dear Nathan,

Of course Squirt misses you! I quote: 'I like James and Nathan' Although what he sees in you two is a mystery. I'm definitely up for it, as I need to get a prezzie for Benny Baby.

Love Niamh xx

Dear Lily,

He's a nutter that boy. You just have to grow to accept it. He'll always be your stalker. I'm definitely going, I could NOT leave you alone! Did you hear about Alice and Frank dating?

From Malteaser

I put away my quill and picked up 'Hogwarts: A History' which Lily said I should read. So far, it's kind of boring. Ah well.

**Thanks for reading! Review!**


	11. To Victim and to be Victimised

**To Victim and to be Victimised**

**Hi guys! Sorry about the wait, I've been so busy! Christmas is soon, I can't wait! Enjoy and Review, as my Christmas prezzie.**

'NIMMY!'.

Yup. That was the first thing I heard when I walked into the Potter's garden.

'It's lovely to see you to, Lils,' I said, grinning at my best friend's affectionate antics.

''Scuse, Lily, but we'd like to say hello too!'

'SAGGY! NAT!' I screamed, running over to hug Saggy and kiss Nathan.

Lily pouted. 'Didn't greet me like that,'

'No,' I said,'I always leave the over affectionate welcome to you, darling Lillian,' Lily rolled her green, sparkling eyes and linked our arms.

'Come, dear child, for we have many peculiar tales to exchange having not been in each other's humble company for the past month,'

'Nah, love, I'd just rather 'ave a little chit-chat,' I replied in a hideously rubbish Cockney accent.

'Same thing,' she said scowling. She has a lovely scowl, so expressive. It just gets the message across straight away. See, right now she wanted us to go and chat. I know, I'm a mind reader.

'And mum was all like,' No, Mary, Ruselda did not put Dandruff in her knickers, and Ruselda didn't even touch the poor cat!' Honestly, it was hilarious!'

Mary had just told us about her cat, Dandruff, attacking her ugly, vain cousin, Ruselda.

We moved onto other topics, and I started to doze. For god's sake, they were talking about SCHOOL! I say to worship these last few days.

It was about 4 hours later, now. Our evil genius plan would commence very, very soon.

'Now,' Alice whispered, and we all crept silently along the dark corridor.

'Stop!' I whispered to the others.

'OOF!' I heard Mary bang into something.

'Sh,' Lily said.

We all pressed our heads against the door to the boys bedroom.

'I like her,'

'We know you do, you've been chasing her for 5 years,' We all looked at each other. James and Black.

'When are we leaving?'

'Uh… Now, I think,'

Suddenly, we realised where they were going.

They were going to do exactly what WE had just done to them.

'RUN!' I shouted. We didn't care people could hear us, we ran.

'GUYS, THEY WERE LISTENING IN!'

Yup, Nat, you're right.

I was the slowest out of all of us, so soonm I got caught.

'What did you hear?' Black pressed me against the wall.

I pushed him off. 'Nothing. We heard you and James talking about Lily and you said it's time to go,' I folded my arms, 'Problem?'

'We weren't talking about Lily. Someone else. And my problem is you, Gallagher,' He turned to walk off, but I grabbed his arm.

'Who were you talking about? And don't say it's none of my business, because if it is on of my mates, it is,' I stared at him.

'We were talking about you, OK?' he snarled, 'Nathan was saying he liked you, obviously, so Remus agreed,'

I glared at him,' You're lying. And by the way,I hate you,'

It felt good to say that. Black's face seemed to sink a bit, almost as if it was showing a bit of emotion.

But that's impossible, because if you can trample in so many people's hearts, you can't show emotion.

'I hate you too,'

Right?

**Well, I'm quite proud of this chapter! Review, please!**


	12. Choo Choo, Imma Train

**Not So Siriusly In Love**

**Thanks sooo much for the reviews! I've just started a story on FictionPress called 'Different Together' and my pen name is jaffacake1006. Also my best friend will be starting one. I don't know what she's gonna call it, but her pen name is HoneyMuffinPrince. And BTW, Niamh is pronounced Neem.**

**Choo Choo. Imma Train.**

A week had passed since James' house and we'd just arrived at the station. It was full of icke bickle first years all looking like this was a train to prison. I chuckled at one who was seemingly trying to hide behind a barrier. Poor kid.

I saw a flash of red hair and a glint of green eyes.

No prizes for guessing who it was.

Yup. It's the giant squid. Just kidding.

'LILLIAN! I squealed, bounding over to the girl and leaping on her back. She's used to it, trust me. We were getting some weird looks from the other people on the platform. I stuck my tongue out at Kat Ross (AN: Yes, this is the girl who she met at the astronomy tower) and she stuck it right back at me. Obviously.

'Jeez, woman, do you eat?' Lily muttered, shaking her head.

'No, I'm an unnatural gharfy who dosen't eat anything,' I rolled my eyes.

'What's a gharfy?'

'An animal. An animal I just made up,' I replied, jumping Lily's back.

She chuckled, 'You're so weird, Niamh,'

I let a look of mock offence cross my face and then pretended to be angry.

'Bitch, I'm limited edition,'.

Lily rolled her eyes. 'Get on the train,'

'Choo Choo. Imma Train!'

xxxxxx

'Anything from the trolly, dears?'

The trolly lady had just interupted (Not that we mind) our conversation about who were the prefects. I was fussed, I'm not well known for my ability to behave. I can do it, but it's much more fun not to.

I stood up and walked over.

'A packet of Bertie Botts and a Licorice Wand, please,' I handed over the money and plonked onto the seat, nearly snapping Mary's reading glasses. My bottom is rather padded considering I'm super-skinny.

A scow was thrown my way from Mary. 'I hate you,' she said.

I dashed over and sat next to her, cupping her head in my hands, 'I love you too!' I squealed, moving on to hug her.

A smile tugged at her mouth, eventually turning into a grin.

'Why are you so hard to stay mad at?' Mary asked.

'Cos' I'm irresistble. And awesome,' I shrugged. Is it not obvious.

'Whens your next hospital appointment, Niamh?' Lily asked, placing her hand on my head, 'Hm. Dr. Lily says Niamhypoo needs a specialist,' I laughed and got up.

'I need the loo,' I announced dramatically.

'Off you go, then,' Alice said, ushering me out.

Walking down the carriages to the loo is never easy. It's so crowded: It's like walking through a stampede of hippopotumases.

For example now: I felt a bump on my shoulder as a burly 7th year passed by. I recognised him as Duncan Fitzwarren, one of the Gryffindor Beaters. He smiled.

'Sorry, Niamh. Hey, I heard you're vice captain. Congrats! I'm captain, so we'll be working together,'.

I smilled back at him. Duncan is a nice enough bloke, but he dosent half talk a lot. But he's a fab beater, no question. He's got floppy blonde hair and deep brown eyes. I'm also positive you could use his teeth as traffic lights, they are so bright. He's a bit of a heart throb too.

'I'd love to talk longer, Duncan, but I really need the loo. Oh, god. I've just realised how weird that made me sound!' I slapped my head, 'Sorry!'

He waved and strode into his own carriage. I carried on to the toilet.

xxxxxx

'Duncan Fitzwarren? Oh my god, Niamh, he is so cute! You're really lucky,' All of the girls were swooning over Duncan - Dunk the Hunk. Ha ha!

I hastily shook my hands, 'No, no, girlies. I'm a taken woman!'

'I should think so!'

Speak of the ruddy devil.

'Hey, Nat,' I said, standing up to hug him.

'Who were you swooning over, then?' he asked, curiously.

I rolled my eyes. 'Duncan Fitzwarren, the new quidditch captin. Well, the others were,'

He snorted, leaning against the wall. 'That pretty boy? Pur-lease. He's nearly as bad as Sirius!'

I also snorted. Compared to Black, a seriously make-up concious girl would be as vain as a tramp. True fact.

'Talking about me?' Nosy, much?

'Oh, hi, Black. Yes, we were talking about you,' I smirked cockily. He had clearly wanted us to back off.

He shot me a furious glare.

I let out a low whistle. 'Ooh, SOMEONE clearly hates being embarrased,'

'Shut up, Gallagher,'

I pretended to examine my nails,'Your best comeback?'

Black turned to Nat, 'How do you put up with this cow?'

Nat's face turned red. He clenched his fists, sizing Black up.

'Leave him out of this, you bastard,' I yelled.

With that, he walked out. Prick.

'One up to Niamh,' Alice said. I jumped back to life, realising other people had seen that.

'I think it's safe to say that, Al,' Marlene agreed.

**Please review and read the other stories on FictionPress! And check out my one-shot, it's a LE/JP. LMC7 xxx**


	13. The Emergency Apple

**Not So Siriusly In Love**

**AHHHH! I AM A DOUCHE! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES! I'm not gonna make excuses too much but I was really busy... So sorry (Especially to ChocolateMarshmellowPudding, who is unfortunately also called Tahlia!)**

**Also, I participated in a triathlon today!**

**Never again :P**

It was good to wake up the next day in Hogwarts, seeing the turrets and owls and... ahem... rain. This is Scotland, I suppose.

I was the first up, for once. I decided to have a quick shower, maybe borrow Lily's shampoo. What can I say, I'm a sucker for strawberry flavoured things.

I'm never an age in the shower, unlike some people, so I was done within 20 minutes. By then Mary was up, looking for a lost notebook and crashing into my things.

'Oi! Mare!' I hissed, snatching my reading glasses from the floor where I had discarded them earlier.

'Sorry... Looking for a notebook... You seen it?' Mary replied, a confused look in her blue eyes.

'Nope, sorry. If Alice over here bothered to clean up, you might see it,' I joked.

'Stopfreakingteasingme,' Alice mumled into her pillow. 3 awake.

I rolled my eyes at out antics: We'd only been here for under 24 hours! How can we be this messy and crazy already.

'BAGSY SHOWER!' Lily yowled, seemingly wide awake. I cowered and put my hands to my ears. 4 awake.

'Jayzus, Lil! Do you want to wake the whole house up? Although, I'd like to know how Black looks when he hasn't had 2 hours to style himself,'' I pondered my thought, smirking at the mental image. I got bored of this, and went to sit on Marlene.

'Moooorning,' I said cheerfully.

'Go away Niamh,' She replied, stretching out. FULL HOUSE!

'Nah,'

I got changed into our Gryffindor colours, my tie falling messily, my skirt falling a little bit higher than the neccesary height and my hair in a knotty ponytail. Most of us weren't beauty queens, although the others could be when they tried. I couldn't be bothered.

**xXxXxXx**

'Leeeeeeeeeks,' I moaned, banging my head on the table causing Lily to judder and spill her orange juice over an unfortunate third year. I left Lily to apoligise and piled my plate with toast. Yum.

It was always funny seeing the boys come down on the first day. You could really tell their personalities. Remus, smartly dressed, his hair neatly combed. James, cockily walking down the hall like he owned the place, winking at anyone and his image scruffy. Peter, following shyly, trying to look 'cool'. And Black, looking like he'd been interrupted from a shag. Which he probably had.

I shook my head in disust at the Black, who was being draped by some blonde. Death by curtains.

'Shame,' I muttered so only Lily could hear me 'Black didn't get attacked by a flock of violent kittens last night,'

Lily nodded. 'She won't last a day,'

I shrugged. '7 hours. Starting in 3...2...1' Me and Lily shook on it just as Black came and sat down.

'Good morning,' he said.

'Not really. Not if you're around,' I reasoned.

He glared at me and turned around. It's always fun picking on him.

'Shut up,' He mumbled, thinking he hadn't heard me.

'HEH no,' I replied, throwing something that looked vaguely like a rabbit poo at him.

He chucked a sausage at me, which I shot straight back at him. The result was funny. No one told him about that bean in his hair, though.

**xXxXxXx**

'14 inches on the Polyjuice Potion, next lesson please,' Proffesor Slughorn told us, a flicker of groans sounding throughout the class.

I stuffed my parchment and quills into my bag and headed to the Library, as Potions was my last lesson. I don't really do my homework straight after I get it, but I had time and nothing better to do. I said goodbye to everyone and headed off.

I turned a corner, finding a horrible sight awaiting me.

Black and... Tabitha Walters, I think, were eating eachothers faces off. It was actually hilarious in a messed up way. Don't get me wrong, I've snogged someone before, but this was like... sex standing up. In front of me.

I reached into my bag and picked out a red apple I kept for if something like this happened. I carried on walking, Black and Tabitha, who's shirt looked like it was about to burst and skirt looked like it was a belt, not noticing me. I grimaced as Black began to touch her... upper region. I took a few bites of my apple, and then looked at them and said loudly.

'Do you mind? Some of us like to have a snack in this corridor,' I exclaimed, raising my apple, the couple shooting backwards as I did so.

'I can tell you have snacks often, you're fat enough,' Tabitha's feeble comeback was shot at me. I rolled my eyes.

'Says the person who's shirt looks like it's about to burst from the capacity it's holding,' I bit into my apple, spitting a bit out at Tabitha. I pretended to look disgusted at my own 'bad manners'.

'Seed,' I apoligised, a sweet smile taking over my mouth. 'Well, best be off. Some of us have better things to do than watch people perform the Dementor's Kiss on each other,' I walked away, not caring what they thought of me.

**xXxXxXx**

'Finished!' I shouted to myself, having just completed every piece of homework I'd had set since we came. I got an annoyed look from a nearby Slytherin.

I jogged out of the library, heading for the common room. I met Kat on the way there.

'Hiya!' Kat smiled, her Liverpudlian (AN: A Liverpool/Scouser accent, an English City) accent seeping through her words.

'Hey, Kat,' I smiled, hugging her. Kat was probably my best friend from another house. It meant I could talk to her about problems with fellow Gryffindors and she wouldn't spill.

'Hows you?' She asked.

'Just caught Tabitha Walters and Sirius Black practically having sex standing up,' I stuck my finger up my throat for maximum effect.

'Ewness. She's a tart. Sheer chuffing tartiness. As for Black, he's just as bad. I don't know how you put up with him,' She shuddered. I sighed.

'Me either. Me and Lil are betting how long she'll last. Anyways, Kat, best be off. Tell me if you see them at it,' I winked at her and she smirked.

'Will do. See ya, Nim,' she waved at me.

**xXxXxXx**

It was our first full day back, so we did our traditional 'Gryffindor's got Talent!' thing in the common room. It was only our year, so things wouldn't get full. Peter went first and did a rather amusing display of accents. Marlene went next and did the splits.

'Owzers,' I winced when she did it.

Next, James recited a Haiku.

'Her flaming red hair, Glows lightly in the bright sun, How I long for her,' he winked at Lily and she raised her eyebrows, unimpressed.

'I though that was pretty good,' I whispered to her.

'Nutter,' she replied.

I went next, doing an Irish jig and a little sing song. I did it every year, but it was fun.

Black went next. I couldn't resist asking him if he'd be seing how many girls he could shag in an hour. His face turned red. Ha.

He sang a... um... meaningful song. I'll remember that...

Remus and Mary did a funny little dance, but kept bumping into eachother and getting the giggles. It was pretty funny really. Alice did impressions of us all, getting my accent pretty good. Nat went last and did a 'magic' card trick.

I always loved first nights back.

**Pretty pretty pretty PLEASE review :)**


	14. Quidditch, The Voice and Lily's Bunions

Not So Siriusly In Love

**I'm not gonna defend myself (too much), because I know it's been AGESSS since I update because I'm fucking stupid, but I have been pretty busy and had writers block. OK, so here's a quick catch up: Everyone's come back for 6****th**** year with Niamh as vice-captain of the Quidditch team – second only to Duncan Fitzwarren, a bit of a wanker. Sirius is currently having a fling – or not so fling - with a girl called Tabitha Walters. Also, hi to Enna Fawkes (HELLO!) who is called Niamh but pronounces it 'Neeve', which I origanlly found out about 2 weeks after I started this story :P**

3 months had passed since Black started dating Tabitha and school life had come back. Homework was given, Quidditch practices were completed, detention were sat and life just went on as usual for us. The November cool prevented most outdoor activities, so I was often the first up on weekends for Duncan's early Quidditch practice.

I grabbed my keeper gloves and tied my hair up firmly before dashing out of the dormitory and into the common room. Black and James were still upstairs judging by the snores from the boys dormitory.

In all honesty, I was starting to dislike weekends because of blooming Qudditch Hogsmead.

Hogsmead has been extremely difficult since last month.

I sighed, blinking back tears, and ran the last 50 metres to the Qudditch pitch where Duncan and some others were waiting. Our team sheet was placed on a nearby wall.

Keeper - Niamh Gallagher – Sixth Year - VCP

Beater – Sirius Black – Sixth Year

Beater – Duncan Fitzwarren - Seventh Year - CP

Chaser – Harriet Bannatyre – Fourth Year

Chaser – Racquelle Martin – Fourth Year

Chaser – Caitlin Jones – Fifth Year

Seeker – James Potter – Sixth Year

I quickly eyed over the other teams. Nobody had anyone truly threatening and world class. There was Regulus Black on Slytherin alongside Lux Malderin, Robin Harrower and Daisy Matthews from Ravenclaw and Gretchen Smalling and Aaron Jarvis on Hufflepuff, all captain and vice captain respectively.

Duncan, Racquelle and Harriet were already down on the pitch warming up. I groaned at how Duncan had set up the pitch. We were in for some intensive shit today.

xXxXxXx

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING OVER THERE, BANNATYRE? GET OVER TO MARTIN! BLACK, STOP FLIRTING WITH SMITH! GALLAGHER, DON'T LET MARTIN GET PAST YOU!' Duncan's booms could be heard throughout the whole school, probably. I rolled my eyes as I flew pass Racquelle to collect the Quaffle.

'Good lord, gather round.' Duncan shout/muttered (Is that possible?). After an hour and a half of intensive training, we didn't need telling twice.

'Why was he made captain?' Caitlin whispered to me. I groaned.

'God knows, he's such a knobhead.' I murmered. Caitlin snorted softly.

'GALLAGHER! SMITH! 20 PUSH-UPS!' Duncan bellowed.

'Oh for fuck's sake…' I muttered, getting on the floor and beginning. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Black smirking. Either at my discomfort or he was perving on Caitlin. Probably both.

'Oi, Smith.'

'Yeah?'

'Black's perving on you.' I hissed.

'Oh dear god.' She whispered, disgusted. I looked at her admiringly. Someone else who didn't worship that fucking cock sucker.

'You don't-'

'SHUT IT, GALLAGHER, OR IT'LL BE ANOTHER 50!'

xXxXxXx

'All right, everyone, same time next Tuesday. Don't be late this time, Bannatyre.' Duncan said bossily. Harriet looked timid and seemed to want to sink into the grass. I started walking to the changing rooms when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to find Duncan looking at me. Better be good, dickhead, I haven't had breakfast.

I looked expectant. 'Yes?'

'Hi Niamh.' He said awkwardly. I rolled my eyes.

'Hello. Wonderful weather we're having, isn't it?' I said.

He looked confused. 'What?'

'Oh, we aren't having a random, pointless, timewasting, small talking conversation? Oops, my mistake.' I said sarcastically. Duncan bit his lip.

'Um, no, I was going to ask if you wanted to go to Hogsmead tomorrow?' He asked quietely. AH. HELL NO. BACK TRACK, BACK TRACK, PRETEND YOU DIDN'T HEAR OR SOMETHING.

'Um… Well… I'm kind of going with… um… James.' I decided on, finally. He looked a bit disappointed. Oh god, Niamh. You evil person.

No, saving yourself is not evil.

Yes it is.

Oh god. Not you again.

Yes, me again.

I remember you.

Stop talking to yourself.

YOU'RE TALKING TO ME!

SO?

YOU'RE ME!

NO I'M NOT! I'm a figment of your imaginationnnnnnn…

That still means you're me.

Oh. Yeah.

Fail.

You just said you failed.

Piss off. And again, you're still me. I'm so good at this.

Fuck you.

'Well, Duncan, I'm afraid I have to go wash Lily's bunions. Have a fun day, love.' I waved and ran off, panting half with laughter and half with exhaustion.

But then the laughter stopped.

I saw something I didn't want to see.

Or, someone.

xXxXxXx

'_JAMES! WHERE D'YOU PUT IT?' I yelled at the bespectacled boy in front of me. He grinned evilly._

'_Hidden. Go find it, Malty.' He teased. I growled at James and stomped off back into the school, looking for my pride and joy – my broom._

_Obviously, he wasn't stupid enough to put it somewhere dangerous. Screw that, he was. Probably in Dumbles' office or the lake._

_I sighed and began my trek around the school. _

_About an hour in, I suddenly realised how stupid I was and cursed. This is why James calls me Malteaser._

'_ACCIO BROOMSTICK!' I shouted. Of course, the broomstick came flying at me. And with my luck, it came flying form the cupboard I was about to check anyway._

'_OOF!' I heard from inside. I cursed and dashed into the cupboard._

'_I'm so sorry! Did I- what?' I stopped midsentence. In front of me was a Ravenclaw girl, Stella Halfmouse and my boyfriend. Nathan Jones._

_I did all I could think of at the time, and punched him._

_Hard._

xXxXxXx

I blinked back the slow tears welling up for the second time that day and slid away from the sight. I had better things to do with my day than to watch him get over me while I was still torn up. James' instant reaction had been it was his fault for hiding the broom. Obviously, it wasn't.

I dashed into the Great Hall and plonked myself next to Lily. She looked confused at my frazzled state, hissing 'Tell me later.'. I shrugged, helping myself to food. After a few minutes, Alice piped up.

'Is there a reason that Dunk the Hunk is giving you the evils?' She asked cheerfully. I slapped my face.

'No. Don't look.'

Aaaaand they all fucking looked.

'Ooh, what happened?' Mary asked. I sighed.

'Oh you know, the usual. He was a total Wanker to everyone, came up and asked me out to Hogsmead and I denied.' I said nonchalantly. Marlene blinked.

'Duncan asked you out?' She asked patronizingly, stressing the word 'you'. Marlene could never quite get the grasp that boys may like other girls more than her.

'Yes, Marlene.' I replied. She scowled and returned to her breakfast.

I was just about to say something incredibly witty and interesting when James swaggered in. I hopped out of my seat and ran up to him, accidentally knocking over a Hufflepuff.

What the hell is a Hufflepuff?

'James. You know I love you.' I whispered sweetly. James looked at me warily.

'What do you want?' he asked slowly. I carried on smiling sweetly.

'Well, basically Duncan asked me to Hogsmead but I don't like him very much so I said that I couldn't go because I was going with you so basically I need you to pretend to be my date for like, a day.' I said, smiling.

'What's in it for me?'

'The pleasure of seeing me happy and joyful!' I said dramatically, holding out my hands.

'Will you help me get Lily?'

'Yes.'

'Deal.'

We shook on it.

'Oh, and Lily?' I shouted across the hall.

'Yes?'

'Duncan thinks you have bunions.'

'WHAT?'

**I thought this was a kind of funny and kind of important chapter, so please review even though I've been a total BITCH! Anyway, I love you all! I have some questions.**

**What do you think of Niamh?**

**What do you think of Sirius?**

**What do you think of James and Lily?**

**Everyone else?**

**What would you like to happen?**

**What do you think will happen?**

**When do you think things will be screwed up?**

**What do you think of Niamh and Nathan splitting up?**

**Is there anything you think this needs?**

**Who do you think will mess everything up?**

**Is there anything you want to know about the characters or me?**

**Love LittleMissChatterbox7 xxoo**


End file.
